Tangram (Toaru x Virtual On Crossover)
Summary Tangram is the Space-Time Continuum Control Mechanism created by L’Ln Plajiner, a genius scientist in the Virtual On universe. Tangram is the highest being that binds all parallel worlds together and reigns as the ruler and gatekeeper of infinitely expanding parallel worlds. Successfully contacting it grants one control of the laws of the world, time, causality, destiny, and all else that is similarly beyond reach, so it places the world in the palm of your hand. However, Tangram has a will of its own and only accepts its own creator, L’Ln Plajiner. Tangram takes the form of a strange giant cuboid with a giant spherical bulge near the center, simultaneously looking like the ultimate manmade object and an organic eyeball. Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''2-A Name: Tangram Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: A Certain Magical Virtual-On Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Space-Time Continuum Control Mechanism Wielders: None | L’Ln Plajiner Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, likely more Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Ruler and gatekeeper of an infinite amount of parallel worlds, by controlling Tangram one can freely change the rules of any and all the worlds and even create your own parallel world, casually retconned the events of the crossover) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Simultaneously exists at the center of all things and in every single parallel world) Durability: Unknown, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Passive, it only acts to protect itself from invalid users and can be tricked with alternate versions of its creator | Supergenius, controlled by L’Ln Plajiner, the creator, gatekeeper, and manager of all cutting-edge technology in the Virtual On universe, creator of Tangram itself and the girl whose name became synonymous with technology. She's also described as a singularity that develops, uses, and manages the technology that holds a world together, taking different forms in each parallel world. For example, the Toaru universe's Plajiner bud is Academy City itself, and it has been mentioned it can take the form of a book of prophecy, a supercomputer, an alien planet, etc...; depending on the world's circumstances Weaknesses: Lacks intelligence and just passively defends itself from intruders | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rejection:' The Tangram has a will of its own, and it rejects contact with everyone besides L’Ln Plajiner. This rejection manifests in a strong headwind that prevents anyone from even approaching it as long as they aren't Plajiner or they are carrying her or one of her parallel versions. If the Tangram wills it, the one trying to contact it can be fully rejected and randomly banished to one of the infinitely expanding parallel worlds, trading places with someone from that world. Key: Unmanned | Used by L'Ln Plajiner Note: This is the Tangram as it appears in the Toaru x Virtual On crossover, not the canon version of the Virtual On series, who appears to be much weaker and defeatable by regular Virtuaroids. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Tier 2 Category:Virtual On Category:Sega Category:Physics Users Category:BFR Users